


SGA Art Santa 2014

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for neevebrody who requested John Sheppard. Knowing her favorite is 'Vegas' Sheppard, I created 4 pieces from the episode.<br/>'Vegas' screencaps from Stargate Atlantis DVD and MGM website, backgrounds/layers from apod.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA Art Santa 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



Nothing To Lose: Detective Sheppard ponders his choices. Inspired by a lyric phrase from "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1016337/1016337_original.jpg)

Click image for fullsize

Glimpse: Detective Sheppard and possibilities.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1016654/1016654_original.jpg)

Click image for fullsize

Sun Flare: Detective Sheppard under the Vegas sun.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1016964/1016964_original.jpg)

Click image for fullsize

To Dream of Another Life: Detective Sheppard captured by a Wraith's poetry.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1017257/1017257_original.jpg)

Click image for fullsize


End file.
